clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 7
Leave message under this line! __TOC__ RE:Page Creation on the Club Penguin Humor Wiki Done. P.S. i think you should be able to create pages there as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Update Hi Spydar, If you mean to how uploading a logo is done, it is uploaded to File:Wiki-wordmark.png (admins can also upload it directly through the ). The image cannot be wider than 250px or higher than 65px. If you mean to how to create one, you can use raster graphic editors like Photoshop, GIMP and Paint.net, or export a PNG image from a vecto graphic editor like Inkscape or Adobe Illustrator. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Done. I found a vector version for the clock image so i uploaded it instead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css Update Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice. I didn't add those users, though, as they are not , though i made sure to add to the list. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hello spydar I see what you call vandalism on my profile 14:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bureaucrat Vote Hi Spydar, Probably 2 weeks after it began. I'll need to speak about this with Awesome first. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Achievements/Badges Enable We used to have them, but many people spammed and cheated for earning awards. It just doesn't go well in this wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:AJAX Hi Spydar, I'm not quite sure how it's added. You can ask about it in the technical board on the Community Central's forum. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Spydar007, Sorry to ask; but why do you want to know? Has he said something to you? Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it depends on the purpose you want it for. I don't see why it would help in anyway. Also: he doesn't seem to want to talk to us, anyway. Hope you understand. :--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It really depends on why you want to contact him, Spydar007. I don't really want more people to have to contact him about the wiki as he clearly seems to dislike us at this point in time. The last thing he needs is more people trying to talk to him about it. But, it's: @FottymaddyCP. Spydar007, please don't try to talk him over to "returning" or something: it will probably cause drama. ::--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I meant don't try and talk about the wiki (sorry for the confusion) but I can imagine just talking normally is fine. :) :::--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Fotty's Unblock Hi Spydar, Apparently he did not intend to offend users and said he was joking. I spoke with Sdgsgfs about it and we decided there's no point in keeping the block. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Top 10 Lists Hi Spydar, Did you try it via ? Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :The template is now unprotected. I'll contact them about the list too. Penguin-Pal (talk) SpydarSubs Hi Spydar, Note that the pipe character (|') in the link to your player card in Template:SpydarSubs needs to be replaced with a space. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello, I know it may seem stupid; but that's happened with all other moderators. I even asked Polo Field who is yet to respond. I honestly think that this time, it's not a lie: and isn't it better having it up already? There is some degree of maturity in moderators what most users on the wiki lack. You can tell; but alas: it does not matter. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :We'll see if there's proof, ok? Then we can do whatever. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Several Things Hi Spydar, Here are the replies for your messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Done. Page Move Done. I didn't leave a redirect to User:81.101.202.233/Sandbox Template, though. If you want me to recreate it, let me know. Anon. Chat I received a reply last week. they said they cannot enable this feature. Sorry for not updating you in time! Clock You can find the script here. They show several methods for embeding it and usage i the base page.